King Joe Silver
King Joe Silver is a King Joe with enhanced armor based on Ultra Armor. Appearance King Joe Silver is a new version with silver and black parts all around it's body. It's more muscular when compared to the many other versions that came before it. The ships that form it are also slightly different in arrangement, as one ship forms its entire legs while another forms only the middle waist. For some unknown reason, he as "KING JOE" written out on his waist. History King Joe Silver is the result of studying the armour of Ultras, and enhancing the properties of Pedanium to replicate it. The machines have only been recently deployed with test runs on pre-FTL planets against gigantic fauna proving a success. Ultraman Dexterity TBA Kit's Continuity At some point between Ultraman Lightning's time on Earth and the rise of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate, Pedan scientists studied Ultra Armor and attempted to artificially enhance Pedanium to replicate its properties. King Joe Silver, the new King Joe model made using this "Ultra Pedanium", was tested against natural kaiju on pre-FTL worlds, and proved itself a success against even powerful kaiju such as Birdon and Horoboros. For the final test, they were sent to Planet Bleadus in an attempt to test them against Ultras. The models came into combat with Ultra Town's police, and had them on the ropes, when one of the Ultras fired an electric attack which instantly destroyed one of the King Joes, the rest falling shortly after. One of the Ultras, not having any electric abilities, even used a barrier to destroy a King Joe Silver with its own Dest Ray! Trying to figure out what went wrong, the Pedans tested their remaining samples of Ultra Pedanium, and discovered that while it was still tough enough to survive Ultra Beams, a flaw they made while altering it had left the material extremely weak against electricity. The King Joe Silver project was deemed a failure. However, the same scientists who had worked on it were later invited by assassins from their race to join the Planetary Invasion Syndicate. With the dawn of the Ultra Breaker project, Ultra Pedanium was perfected into M78 Pedanium, and the King Joe once considered a failure would soon rise again as the formidable King Joe Zero. Powers and Abilities King Joe Silver has all the normal abilities common of King Joes. *'Dest Ray': Similar to normal King Joes, King Joe Silver can fire a powerful beam from it's "eyes". *'Super Strength': King Joe Silver has strength that can go far beyond the usual King Joe, being able to lift a Skydon as found during testing. *'Ultra Pedanium': The enhanced Pedanium can withstand the damage from most beam attacks including that of Ultras and Galactrons. It is also very lightweight. * Separation Ships: In only mere seconds, King Joe Silver can separate into four spaceships, and recombine back together again. Each ship can travel through the air, underwater or through space at incredible speeds, and fire a Dest Ray. ** Escape Saucer: The ship that forms King Joe Silver's waist also functions as an escape pod. * Spedanium Warhead: King Joe Silver's hands can retract into its arms and be replaced with missiles, which it can then fire out at the opponent. These missiles are made using a combination of Pedanium and Specium, making them highly destructive. Weakness King Joe Silver can not withstand its own Dest Ray. In Kit's Continuity, this is explained as a flaw in the creation of Ultra Pedanium which left it extremely vulnerable to electricity. Gallery King_Joe_Silver.jpg Trivia *King Joe Silver's picture is a Popy Chokogin figure, a review of which can be found here. *Origin idea by MoarCrossovers Category:Free-To-Use Category:Emgaltan Category:King Joe variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Dexterity Category:King Kaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Ultraman Ganger